


Dead Bench

by justanexercise



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, inspired by the two idiots at nycc 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samaritan's dead. And Shaw's bored. The team won't let her do anything yet and Root proposes a workout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Bench

 

 

“You can’t keep bribing me with food.” Shaw wrenches off another piece of the Philly cheese steak with her teeth.

Shrugging, Root pulls out her phone and starts tapping on the screen. “Okay, I’ll cancel the Brussels sprouts and risotto.”

“Wait, Brussels sprouts?”

“I really wanted to try it too. Seared with maple vinaigrette and cashews,” Root says with a sigh.

Shaw snatches the phone from Root’s hands and stomps on it with her heel. She turns away from Root and drinks her soda, kicking the broken phone into the corner of the subway car.

“I do have another phone you know.”

Shaw dares her with an eyebrow raise and Root holds her hands up in a placating fashion. Sitting down, Root drums her fingers along the table, stealing glances at Shaw as Shaw demolishes the rest of her sandwich.

Tossing the wrapper into the trashcan across the subway, Shaw leans back in her chair and sighs. “You can’t keep me down here forever.”

“It’s temporary.”

“You said that last week.”

“Samaritan-“

“-is dead,” Shaw finishes. She spins around in the chair.

“We don’t know that.”

“Well, even if it isn’t, it’s too busy licking its motherboard or whatever and rebuilding its’ evil empire.” Shaw steps to Root, crowding her. “So let me work the numbers with you, or find me something to do.”

Root bounces her eyebrows and shoots Shaw her most seductive grin. “I can think of something you can do.”

-

Punching in the code into the vending machine, Finch walks ahead of Reese with a brown paper bag full of food. Behind him, Reese carries a six-pack of cold beer and a laptop loaded with violent movies Shaw’s missed in her months of captivity. Hopefully, Shaw will live vicariously through the action movies for an extra two days, three if he brings more alcohol.

They stop at the entrance to the control room, hearing Shaw grunt every other second.

“You don’t think they’re…?” Finch asks, his eyes wide in horror.

“What?”

“Ms. Groves is supposed to be keeping an eye on Ms. Shaw,” Finch says, tilting his head towards the sound of Shaw still grunting.

Reese grimaces. “Think we can just leave everything here?”

“I can hear you!” Root calls out, her voice surprisingly clear of any exertion.

Reese and Finch share a look, both silently asking the other for a quick and painful death. They step in and blink rapidly.

Recovering first, Reese smirks and puts down the beer, stepping close to Root and Shaw. “Need a spotter?” he asks.

“No,” Shaw says with another huff. “She weighs nothing.”

“I thought we had weights here,” Reese says, pointing to the dumbbells.

“Yea, up to 50. Can’t bench those.”

Shaw does another bench press with Root’s body above her.

“How many have you done?”

“45,” Shaw answers and does another. “46.”

“I’m getting tired,” Root complains.

Shaw glares at the back of Root’s head. “You’re literally doing nothing.”

“Working my core muscles sweetie.”

Finch shakes out of the bizarre scene in front of him. He goes to his computer. “Perhaps we can invest in an at-home gym.”

“Good,” Shaw says. “I can do this all day.”

Root crosses her arms over her chest. “Well, I did suggest another workout.”

With a growl, Shaw launches Root in the air and lets her drop onto the cement floor. Root yelps and pouts pitifully at all of them.

“I think you broke my tailbone.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the NYCC 2015 clip of Sarah "breaking Amy's tailbone" and Sarah's ability to bench press more than her own weight.
> 
> This video: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/HhwFrKuPybk


End file.
